Nyx
__TOC__ Power(s) Power Negation: Constant mutant power negation bubble of 3 yards. History Nyx was born as Evelyn Lannera. A normal little girl with seemingly nothing amiss. She was born in the middle of a brewing war and it was only two years into her life that her parents were apart of the majority of the population. Saved by a fluke in her genetics, she had the X-gene though it had yet to fully manifest. Sent to an orphanage in Neo-X she grew up with many others in the same situation. The lot of them were Episilon, Delta or some combination of both, not amazing enough to go to the Institute for training. While there she befriended Maylm, later to be known as Animus. From the very beginning she delighted in everything about him, shyness, brooding, appearance. All of the different things that made up Maylm tickled little Evelyn to bits and she used her naturally outgoing personality to drive him nuts in the beginning as she set about endlessly pestering him. Finally it paid off as she got him to break, opposites attracting as they quickly became a close knit pair to the point where eventually one could hardly be found without the other. There was an accident when Eve was turning ten, her power manifesting with a struggle that caused a mutants power to shut off in mid-flight. With wide eyes she watched them die, not at first understanding why her orphanage friend had their head twisted in that manner and was no longer moving. Shock set in and Maylm forced her to flee. After that she was left to a life on the streets, being a bright girl she was quick to learn and make something of herself. By the time she was an early teen her power had become a continuous effect. Because Eve didn't have the usual cool powers that everyone else was gifted with she was determined to make something more of herself. With a genius level intellect she tackled computers where she gained the assistance of a mysterious mentor that helped her thrive, branching out her knowledge in a search for power. Rather then getting to be a super human she gave herself the tech to be able to accomplish the same effect. To this day she never found out who her secret friend was. During her last few years she has been taking on internships under the best and the brightest with secret identities. The one that paid off into a job was under Doctor Doom the Governor of Latveria. In her off time she typically tools around on the Black Market, controlling it from behind the scenes as far as the communications angle goes. As of late she has been monitoring all major mutant power sources and working with the various forces working to resist the Empire. Abilities Technology Mastery: Hacking, programming, devices of all sorts and sizes, repairing, hyper tech, everything and anything along those lines. While not a true power she is quite well acquainted with many different layers of society with an extensive number of contacts throughout. Category:Pre-Shift Category:Latveria Category:Children of Doom Category:Resistance Category:X-Men Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Category:Avengers Category:Paragon Category:Pactum Category:Character